Dirty Little Secrets
by WithHonors
Summary: When Hazel Highmore moves to Beacon Hills, she finds herself swept into the world of werewolves that surrounds her. Possible OC/Derek or OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

_ Calm down. Just keep breathing. Stay Calm._

Hazel's mind kept repeating the same words over and over again as she sat nervously outside her new home. She glanced in the rearview mirror several times, making sure she looked absolutely perfect. She reached a tentative finger to her lips to wipe off a smudge of lipstick. She did a teeth check, assuring that none of her ruby red lipstick had transferred onto her dazzling white teeth.

Her hands then moved gracefully up to her hair, she had cut almost all of it off before the move out of pure frustration. What was once long blonde curls was now shoulder length brown hair. Choppy bangs hung lazily over her forehead and framed her delicate face. Her eyes were darkened by a slight amount of smudged black liner to bring out the blue in her eyes. She didn't normally wear much makeup, but this was her first time meeting the man that she had been searching for half of her life. Everything about this moment had to be perfect.

After several grueling minutes of prepping and rechecking every aspect of her appearance, Hazel stepped out of her car, carrying with her a small black suitcase and a dainty locket. She approached the door cautiously, aware that the man on the other side had been waiting for her all day. She sighed, lifting her hand in the form of a fist and lightly tapping her knuckles on the hard wood several times before taking in a deep breath and stepping back a couple of feet.

The door flew open to reveal a young man, in his mid-twenties with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A smile spread across his face as his teeth sparkled a pure white. A glint of happiness appeared in his eyes as he stepped onto the porch and pulled the girl into a bear hug.

" Dammit sis, I wish I was meeting you under different circumstances." The boy mumbled as he continued to hug the delicate girl. She appeared shocked from the amount of love she was receiving from this strange man that she knew deep down inside so well.

" This is just so weird, you think mom would've told me I had a sister?" The boy chuckled sarcastically and that seemed to shake Hazel out of her funk. She laughed wrapping her arms tightly around him in response.

" Yeah, I guess when she ran away she ran away for a pretty big reason." Hazel suggested as she stepped away, gesturing to herself as the cause for her mother's disappearance.

" Well come on in, we must discuss everything!" He tugged her inside and she found herself immediately warming up to her newfound brother.

They sat in the kitchen for hours, going on about every little detail of their lives that they found important for the other one to know. Hazel went on about how she had always been searching for their father, and she hadn't discovered that she had a brother until just days ago. He talked about how he had always wished that his mom would come back home, but he just hoped it hadn't been in a wooden box. The conversation came to a saddening halt at the mention of the reason why she was currently sitting in his kitchen.

" Is there anywhere around here to go running?" Hazel questioned, needing an escape from the lingering questions she knew he was dying to ask.

" There's a path in the backwoods. It's getting dark though, just be careful." Oliver smiled and she nodded, yanking her bag off the kitchen table and rushing up the stairs to her new bedroom.

She followed his instructions, the third door on the left and she bumped the door open with her hip, dropping her bag on the floor in amazement. The room she stood in was almost exactly like her old room. The walls were painted a pale yellow with posters of her favorite bands scattered randomly on each wall. Her collage of her old life was carefully reassembled around the back wall of her room. It surrounded the window and completely covered every inch of the wall. Her eyes wandered to the bedspread, it was black and white, not exactly the same as her old one, but close enough. She walked over to the closet, opening it to find a few towels and some old sneakers. The door next to the closet led to her own personal bathroom which had a giant white bathtub and smelled like pine trees. She smiled, taking in the scent of her old home. There weren't too many pine trees in this new town and she dreaded missing the familiar scent.

She noticed a candle burning on the sink and she smiled, noticing about twelve more just like it stacked in the corner. She rolled her eyes, Oliver must have thought this through before she arrived. It was nice that her he knew so much about her already, though she couldn't say the same. She just met the man and was severely struggling to keep up with his past. Sure they were related by blood, but he felt like a complete stranger to Hazel. She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked entirely identical to Oliver, minus the hair. They had the same prominent cheekbones, wide blue eyes and surprisingly white teeth. Her mother hadn't looked anything like her. She had long ginger hair and pale green eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but she was just so fragile that Hazel was afraid that if she touched her she would shatter into a million bits. And she did. Hazel bit on her tongue, mimicking the same face her mother gave her oh so often. She exited back into her bedroom and quickly changed into a sweatshirt and some running shorts. She slipped on neon pink socks and slowly pulled on her bright yellow Nike's right after.

She hopped down the stairs, avoiding Oliver's questioning glances before hopping out the front door with a quick wave. She ran around the back of the house and into the woods, following the path that was illuminated by the moonlight. She had her phone tucked into the waistband of her shorts and felt the urge to pull it out and call her friends back home. She had promised that once she made it to Beacon Hills safely, she would call her three best friends and tell them all the details. She resisted the temptation and kept running, feeling her hair whip back and forth behind her as the cool summer breeze brushed against her skin, cooling her slightly.

Her feet ached as she picked up her pace as she approached a steep hill. She had strayed off the path slightly, but could still see it a few feet away. It was too worn down to get a good challenge out of it. She wanted to feel the leaves slipping under her feet and the branches crunching as she ran along. Those sounds made her feel as though she were really out in the wild, far away from civilization. She hated civilization.

Hazel got to the top of the hill and let out a small yelp as she smacked into something hard, causing her to fall back on her butt. She looked up, extremely surprised by the appearance of two teenage boys that looked like they were in serious trouble.

" What the hell?" Hazel spoke loudly as she stood up, brushing off the leaves that stuck to her legs. The two boys were hard to see in the moonlight, but she could tell that they were pretty scrawny guys, probably her age or a little older.

" Wh-what are you doing out here?" The boy closest to her stammered. Hazel shot him an accusatory glare and threw her hands up.

" I'm baking a cake, what on earth does it look like I'm doing? What are you two doing out here and why do you look so guilty?" She questioned, slightly unnerved by the abruptness of the boy who had spoken.

" We are…uh…shit, we're looking for half of a dead body okay!" The boy spoke reluctantly. Hazel let out a breath and laughed a little.

" A dead body? Sweet." She said, her hands on her hips. The boy in front of her turned to his friend and he gave him a look of confusion.

" I'm Hazel." Hazel spoke, getting the boy's attention once more. He spun around with wide eyes, taken aback by her sudden interest in the two boys.

" I'm Stiles, that's Scott." The boy, Stiles, spoke. His friend in the back, Scott, gave Hazel a sheepish wave and smiled.

" So where's this dead body? I wanna see it." Hazel said, pushing past Stiles and looking around.

" We don't know. We just heard that half a body was found by some hikers over my dad's police radio, and right now they're searching for the other half." Stiles explained. Hazel furrowed her brow and turned back to him with a questioning look on her face.

" You two don't look like cops, so why are you looking for it?" Hazel asked, interested in their response.

" Last night of summer, just wanted to go on a crazy adventure." Stiles shrugged and a smile tugged at the corner of Hazel's lips.

" You two go to Beacon Hills High?" Hazel asked, pursing her lips.

" Yup. Sophomore year." This time it was Scott who spoke up. Hazel tilted her head out of curiosity.

" How old are you two?" She questioned. She was 16 but she was the youngest girl in the junior class according to her brother. Maybe everyone in Beacon Hills just got held back a grade.

" 16." The said simultaneously, giving each other strange looks as they realized what they had just done.

" Well I'm new tomorrow, but I'm a junior." Hazel explained, turning back to look at the boys as she spun on her heel.

She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes several yards away. A flashlight swung over her body and she shielded her eyes. She noticed that Scott had disappeared and she was now standing alone next to Stiles. She took in his appearance as she saw him in the light of the flashlight. He had short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with long black lashes. He had prominent cheekbones and several freckles. He was about her height, just a couple inches taller and he wore a white t-shirt with a plaid shirt layered over it and plain blue jeans. She memorized his appearance in the quick second that the flashlight was on them.

" STILES!" A stern voice boomed. The flashlight was back on them and Hazel closed her eyes, irritated by the brightness of the light.

Hazel opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the drastic change in light. The man approaching them was a little bit taller than Hazel, but not as tall as Stiles. He wore a tan jacket that had a clearly marked badge labeled 'sheriff ' on it and Hazel sucked in a breath. She had always been afraid of the cops.

" What in the hell are you doing out here? And who is this?" The man questioned, turning his attention to Hazel.

" I eavesdropped and this is Hazel. She's new, just moved—" Stiles was cut off when the man stuck his hand up to signal him to be quiet.

" Hazel Highmore? Oliver's sister?" The man had a tinge of pity in his voice and Hazel could clearly hear it. She winced, knowing exactly why he had known her.

" I am so sorry about your mother, and your father. It's a tragedy. You kids are too young to be all on your own." He exclaimed. Stiles' eyebrows shot up, his eyes darting to Hazel's. He opened and closed his mouth several times, debating whether or not to speak. He didn't get the chance.

" I'm the Sheriff, Mr. Stilinski, Stiles' father." At the sound of Stiles' name he perked up, only to realize his father had a scolding tone to his words.

" And I'm probably worrying my brother. I just went out for a run to clear my head and ran straight into Stiles…" She stopped at that, not mentioning the other boy hidden behind a nearby tree.

" You can go, just be careful, there's an animal on the loose." The Sheriff smiled, jerking his thumb behind him to signal her dismissal. She looked quickly to Stiles before walking past the Sheriff and back towards her new home. She sent a quick glance back at him and noticed Stiles watching her leave. She stuck out her tongue, causing him to glare back at her as she skipped off towards the house.

She got home ten minutes later and pulled her cell phone out of the waistband of her shorts. She tossed it onto her bed and peeled out of her sweatshirt and shorts before jumping into a nice warm shower. She loved the feeling of the water pouring down over her as she stood perfectly still, staring at a small chip in the wallpaper. All her problems had started out as a small chip in the wallpaper of her life. That scratch that wouldn't go away that later turned out to be cancer, and still later stole her mother's life. Hazel groaned, extremely frustrated.

She distracted herself by thinking about tomorrow. Her first day at Beacon Hills High School. She wanted to skip it, not yet ready to face hundreds of new faces staring at her all day. She had never had to experience the new girl situation, and she wasn't exactly volunteering to have a go at it. She rolled her neck, grinning as she heard several satisfactory clicks. All the stress was really getting to her. She was tensed up all the time, too afraid to let anybody in. It was really killing her back.

After several more minutes of allowing the boiling water to run over her skin, she turned off the shower, stepping onto the rug and wiping off her feet. She reached for her towel, wrapping it around her body as she shook out her wet hair like a wet dog. Several moments later she was dried off and changed into a pair of white fluffy pajama pants and a tight black camisole. She climbed under her bedding and attempted to find some sleep, finding herself lost in thoughts about tomorrow.

The next morning was chaotic to say the least. Hazel awoke to the sound of Oliver singing away, his stereo blasting as the smell of bacon and eggs drifted into Hazel's room. She groaned, rolling out of bed and yanking a sweater over her head to cover up. She looked in the mirror, content with her appearance before stomping down the stairs and approaching a very awake Oliver.

" I don't care, I love it!" Oliver sang along as he spun around to be greeted by a very grouchy Hazel. She groaned, the only sound she usually made before 7 am. He smiled, slapping some scrambled eggs and a heaping pile of bacon onto her plate and sliding it across the counter to her. It stopped right in front of her and she dug into the bacon, shoveling spoonfuls of eggs between bites of bacon.

" Whoa, breathe between each inhalation." Oliver teased, Hazel responded with a groan and the not so subtle lift of her middle finger. He laughed, spinning back on his heels and cooking up some more bacon.

" Hurry up, you've got to be at school in a half hour." Oliver reminded her. She rolled her eyes, slipping out of the chair and sprinting back up the stairs.

Hazel immediately approached the closet, which Oliver had been so kind to fill up for her while she was out running. Several blouses lay on her bed along with three pairs of jeans and some skirts. She played around with a few outfits, ultimately deciding upon a black and white tribal print crop top and some high-waisted maroon skinny jeans. She slipped on a black beanie and some short combat boots, finalizing her rocker look she was going for. She swiped some mascara over her lashes and dabbed a little bit of concealer under her eyes and then she was good to go. She snatched a cropped black leather jacket from off the floor and picked up the black backpack Oliver had picked up for her. She snatched her cell off the bed and shoved it into her back pocket, chucking a piece of gum in her mouth as she casually walked downstairs. She folded up the sheet of paper that contained her schedule and shoved it into her other back pocket, grabbing her keys off the counter before waving goodbye to Oliver and speeding out the driveway.

She found her way to Beacon Hills High School fairly easily considering the only cars on the road that early were all heading to the hell of school she was dreading to start at today. Hazel parked her car tentatively next to a silver Porsche and her eyes bugged out at the sight of it. She felt somewhat out of place in her ruby red Camaro, but this guy was most obviously rich. She got Ruby at a garage and fixed her up herself, spending no more than $7,000 since her mother's best friend owned the garage and considered Hazel his own.

The owner of the Porsche stepped out, slinging a backpack over one shoulder before glancing at Hazel's car, and then doing several double takes. Hazel felt her cheeks heat up but she shook it off, snatching her bag and cutting the engine. She climbed out of the car carefully, flipping her hair gently and wearing a serious expression on her face, as if everyone around her didn't exist. She locked her car and smiled at the beep as she walked away, past Porsche guy, and up towards the school.

" Hazel!" A familiar voice hollered a few yards away from her. She froze, not sure if she should stop and say 'hi' or keep on walking. She didn't make her own decision though since Porsche guy snuck up behind her and started up a conversation.

" You new here?" The guy spoke up, slightly making Hazel jump but she quickly regained her cool façade as she walked right past Stiles and Scott and up into the school.

" Yeah, name's Hazel." Hazel nodded her head coolly, hoping to come off as relaxed and laid back. At her old school she had been head cheerleader and in charge of every little social activity. Here, she just wanted to sit back and enjoy life.

" I'm Jackson. You a sophomore?" He asked.

" Junior." Hazel corrected, pulling her schedule out of her back pocket and searching for her locker number. She found it with ease and Jackson still followed her.

" Can I help you with something, Jackson?" Hazel questioned, turning to him with a slightly annoyed expression planted on her face.

" Your car is impressive. But I noticed McCall and his spaz sidekick seemed to know you back there." Jackson sounded like he was contemplating whether or not Hazel was worth his time, but before he could declare the verdict, a small head with strawberry blonde curls popped up next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

" Who's this?" She asked, her eyes traveling from her combat boots up to her flawless skin that required little to no makeup, and finishing with her shiny brown hair and black beanie. Hazel noticed a small approving nod and she smiled, immediately taking an interest in the small strawberry blond girl in front of her.

" Hazel. I'm new. Junior." She answered all the possible questions the girl could ask and she looked up to Jackson.

" Lydia Martin." She extended her hand and Hazel took it, admiring the girl's perfect French manicure.

" Have you met anybody so far? Besides Jackson of course." Lydia asked. Hazel thought about it for a moment before she caught a glimpse of the two boys out of the corner of her eyes.

" Actually I have, I met Stiles and Scott. I didn't get last names, I kind of ran into them, literally, on my run last night." Hazel explained, hoping that she didn't seem like she was really associated with them. She had a feeling that Jackson and Lydia weren't two keen on the body hunters.

" What's a Stiles?" Lydia asked, Hazel held in a laugh but she noticed a smug smile on Jackson's face.

" Nevermind. Anyways, what's it like around here?" Hazel asked, shutting her locker and turning back towards the couple in front of her.

" Boring. Except for when we have parties, OH, and of course our lacrosse games!" Lydia piped up at the mention of lacrosse and Hazel assumed that Jackson played. He seemed like a jock to Hazel.

" You play?" Hazel asked Jackson, trying to kill some time before first bell.

" I'm captain." He scoffed as if this fact was obvious and Hazel rolled her eyes, not amused by his cocky attitude.

" We should get heading off to class, but come sit with us at lunch and we'll tell you all about Beacon Hills High." Lydia smiled and spun on her heel, dragging Jackson away with her.

Hazel walked alone to her first class, hugging her books to her chest as she realized she was gaining a lot of attention from the boys today. It wasn't really her fault, she just liked wearing provocative outfits. When she made it into her first period class she sighed in relief when she recognized two familiar faces sitting next to each other.

" Hi, I'm Hazel Highmore, I'm new." Hazel spoke, knowing she'd repeat that phrase several times that day.

The teacher handed her a textbook and pointed to the back of the class, right where Scott and Stiles were sitting. She strutted back towards them, choosing the seat in front of Stiles and beside Scott.

" Find the body?" Hazel whispered as more students gathered in the room.

" What?" Stiles seemed to jump and Hazel laughed, spinning around in her seat to look at him.

" Find. The . Body?" Hazel said slowly.

" Oh, I didn't. But apparently Scottie boy did." Stiles said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Scott.

" OW." Stiles complained and Hazel rolled her eyes, turning back to the front of the classroom.

She made it through the rest of the day in silence, avoiding all stares and getting to know some of Lydia and Jackson's friends. When she sat with them at lunch they went on about some party at Lydia's on Friday night and Hazel jumped in on the invitation, in desperate need of a drink. Once she got through to last period, she relaxed immensely, realizing that all she had left was sculpture.

Hazel waltzed into the room printed on her schedule with a smile plastered on her face. Sculpture was her favorite class at her old school. She loved the feeling of having all the power over the materials and all the freedom to create whatever she pleased. She paused a few feet into the classroom, debating which one of the two empty seats to sit in.

Hazel dropped her books down on a table top next to a boy with light curly hair. She sighed, yanking the stool closer to the table top as she adjusted to her new favorite class. The room was decorated with previous art projects that cluttered up the shelves and covered the dull brick walls. Art supplies were shoved messily into drawers, the students before her carelessly messing up the beautiful classroom.

" Hello last period sculpture!" The teacher exited a door next to her desk and shut it behind her.

" I am Mrs. Sal, your new favorite teacher." She smiled and several students laughed, while the rest were completely serious.

" Alright, well, today we are just going to ease into it, so grab some supplies and make something that represents your summer. Don't forget, school appropriate people!" She waved her hand, dismissing them. Hazel didn't move, waiting as the rest of the students rummaged messily through the drawers lining the wall.

" Hi, I'm Hazel." She turned her attention to the boy sitting next to her and he jumped as if a greeting was completely out of the ordinary.

" Isaac." He muttered, looking back down at his hands as he played with the string on his sweatshirt.

Hazel didn't push for conversation and she sat quietly for the rest of the period, working diligently on her project. At the end of the period the bell rang and the students filed out in a hurry. Hazel took her time and gently placed her finished project on the shelf for her class. She moved her eyes to the cluttered drawers and took a breath, moving to the first one on the end and slowly cleaning up the mess other students left behind.

" You really don't have to do that, I've got it from here." Mrs. Sal spoke from her desk. Hazel looked up, turning around and smiling.

" I'm avoiding my new friends." Hazel admitted, feeling wrong by calling Lydia and Jackson her friends when she just met them.

" Well then, you are welcome to continue cleaning." She smiled back at Hazel. Hazel could tell she was going to love this class.

That Friday Hazel was dragged with Lydia and another new girl, Allison, to the lacrosse scrimmage. Every time they made a goal Lydia would scream so loud that Hazel was sure her eardrums would pop. After the game they all squeezed into Jackson's Porsche and drove off to Lydia's mansion of a house.

The party had already started which slightly confused Hazel. She guessed that Lydia must have already had everything set up and just told people to come right in upon arrival.

Hazel spent half the night being introduced to all the lacrosse players worth mentioning. She faked a laugh at Greenburg's joke, smiled teasingly at Peter's suggestive comments, and put on a show as the boys lined up one by one to meet the new 'hottie' on campus. She rolled her eyes at the use of Lydia's term, not believing in the slightest that she was considered hot at Beacon Hills, especially in comparison to Lydia and Allison.

At some point she was separated from the strawberry blonde girl and ended up talking with Peter Stone. He was third best on the lacrosse team and that was all he seemed to talk about.

Hazel found herself nodding off as he droned on about some stupid lacrosse play that she didn't understand. She felt bad for somewhat ignoring the guy, but it didn't seem like he really cared. He was just there to be there, nothing more, nothing less.

" Am I boring you?" That caught Hazel's attention. She shot up, a look of pure guilt crossing over her features.

" Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I just zoned out. I'll make it up to you." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him to a set of stairs that she assumed led to a few, hopefully vacant, bedrooms. He followed eagerly and she briefly noticed Lydia shooting her a thumbs up. Hazel rolled her eyes, not afraid to amp up her reputation as the new badass chick. She was tired of being pure and innocent, and although she was sure it was the alcohol making her think that way, she went for it anyways.

She opened a door and shut it as soon as she pulled Peter into the darkness with her. She glanced at the bed, noticing it's vacancy and a smile tugged on her lips.

Without further contemplation she smashed her lips against his, tasting hints of alcohol on his breath as he opened his mouth with no resistance. Hazel snaked her tongue out and he moaned. She pulled back, pushing him so he landed on his back on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling him as she peeled off her t-shirt, revealing a tight black cami and the straps of her dark green bra. His eyes went wide and he rested his hands on her hips as she leaned back down, kissing him fiercely and almost desperately.

He pulled away, biting his lip before hoisting her off of him and onto the bed next to him so she was face to face with his big green eyes.

" I know you're just doing this because you're drunk." He said, making it clear to Hazel that he wasn't interested.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell I was thinking at all. Let's just start over, okay?" She whispered back, he smiled accepting her strange apology.

" I may be on the lacrosse team, but I'm not a huge player off the field." He commented quietly. Hazel laughed, relieved that he had stopped her. She snatched her shirt off the ground and yanked it back over her head.

" Well I'll see you later Peter. I'm heading home before I try to screw someone who actually doesn't care." Hazel admitted, giving him a small wave before emerging from the bedroom and sneaking down the stairs.

She narrowly avoided Lydia as she made a beeline for the front door. She yanked it open, seeing Allison standing alone on the sidewalk. Her eyebrows furrowed out of curiosity and she approached the new girl.

" Scott ditched me! How am I supposed to get home now?" She whined. Hazel was about to offer herself as an escort when a figure slowly approached them.

" I'm Derek, I'm a friend of Scott's. I can take you home." His voice was rough and Hazel found herself staring into his blue eyes. He was definitely older than the rest of them, probably early twenties. He had spiked black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. Everything about him screamed 'bad boy', especially his black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and sweet black Camaro parked on the sidewalk.

" Sweet ride! I've got a ruby red one, she's not as gorgeous as yours though." Hazel surprised herself by speaking.

" You've got a Camaro?" Disbelief echoed in his voice and Hazel was slightly offended.

" Hell yeah. Allison, be careful. I'm just gonna walk since my house is like ten houses down anyways." Hazel said, patting her friend on the back before turning away from the mysterious boy and walking towards her house.

" Want a ride?" Derek offered as she continued to stumble, her dizziness starting to take over.

" I'm good." She hollered over her shoulder. She heard his car engine start and speed away before she could even take a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Lydia's party was one of ibuprofen and sunglasses for Hazel. She knew she had too much to drink, but it tasted better going down rather than coming back up. She spent the majority of her morning slung over the toilet in her private bathroom, successfully avoiding her overly nosy brother.

Lydia had called her several times over the course of the night, most of them were drunk messages, but around 4 am she was sober and questioning what had happened between Hazel and Peter. Hazel just deleted her voice mails, not getting a single one from Allison like she had hoped.

After making it back home last night with little to no violent puking, Hazel was curious about how Allison had managed to get home. She vaguely remembered a guy, Derek, offering her a ride home. As long as Scott got his ass kicked for abandoning Allison, Hazel was fine with however she managed to make it home.

After the last round of her violent heaving was finished, Hazel stood up, knees wobbling as she stood in front of her sink with the water running. She snatched up her toothbrush, scrubbing away any evidence that she had been drinking, making out with guys, or puking. She brushed her teeth twice more before the overwhelming taste of mint made her gag.

She sprayed some dry shampoo onto her roots and rubbed it in. Her fingers slowly worked their way from her roots to her tips, attempting to detangle her unmanageable hair. After several grueling attempts she gave up, throwing on her black beanie to cover up the bedhead hair. She slipped out of her pajamas and into a black sweatshirt and some white jeans and dark gray Toms.

Hazel walked past her desk, whisking her keys away and shoving them into her sweatshirt pocket. Her phone was shoved into her back pocket as usual, and her wallet was sticking out of her other back pocket.

" Oliver, want anything from the store?" Hazel asked as she stepped onto the main floor.

" Pick up something to make for dinner, be creative." Oliver hollered from the other room. Hazel smiled as an idea popped into her head. It was never a good idea to tell Hazel to be creative.

" I'll be back in an hour." She yelled, swinging open the front door. A cool breeze brushed against her face, pushing her hair back as she stepped outside.

* * *

><p>The drive into town was not long, about fifteen minutes at the most. Hazel spent most of her drive adjusting radio stations until she came upon one with no commercials and decent music. Her fingers slid against the dial to adjust the music as she turned it up, blasting Mumford and Sons as she drove peacefully.<p>

Beacon Hills was not known for its' gigantic department stores and food chain restaurants. Instead, a nice row of boutiques lined main street, with a big, but still considerably small, grocery shop on the corner that turned towards the high school. Hazel parallel parked her car and hopped out, locking her car with a satisfying beep.

She hopped onto the sidewalk, glancing down the rows of shops. The one that interested her the most of course, was the book store. She turned to her left and walked towards it, seeing as it was on her way to the grocery, she could justify buying a ton of books. She slowed as the sign for the shop came closer, 'Betsy's Books' was written in curly pink letters against a chipped white sign. Hazel smiled, liking the cute name for the hole-in-the-wall book shop.

When she pushed the door open, a chime echoed throughout the shop, drawing the attention of a petite woman doodling behind the counter. Hazel stopped, taking in the adorable shop. Lined up in front of her were five rows of bookshelves, all completely filled with at least three copies of each novel. The bookshelves were double-sided and they stood up about six feet tall and stretched all the way to the other end of the shop. The bookshelves themselves were painted the same white as the sign, with gold placards naming the genres. A counter stretched across the length of the store, separating what Hazel assumed to be a back room from the books out front.

" Why hello, darlin'! Can I help y'all find anythin' today?" The woman behind the counter popped up in front of Hazel and she jumped, not expecting to be spoken to.

" I'm not sure, I just saw your shop and, well, I love books. So here I am." Hazel smiled, shrugging as she continued to glance around the shop.

" You're new to town, aren't ya?" The woman had a slight southern accent as she spoke. Hazel nodded.

" Well lemme tell ya what, I need some help around here if y'all are interested? Old Billy ain't no help, he jus' sleepin' in the back room like it's no big whoop. He's lazy. I could use someone with a passion for books, it would make things a hell of a lot easier." The woman continued on and Hazel's mouth slowly started to drop in disbelief. She had just been offered a job, at one of her favorite places in the world too.

" Of course, I'd love to! I'm Hazel." She extended her hand and the woman shook it was a toothy grin on her face.

" I'm Mrs. Betsy, Bill is my mister, if only he'd do some gosh darn work around here…" She trailed off as she whipped around and disappeared behind the counter again.

" I'll leave the paperwork on the counter, just fill it out and you can start on Monday." Betsy's voice hollered from the back room.

Hazel filled out the paperwork and left it on the counter as instructed. She exited the small book shop and continued down the street to the grocery store. Grabbing a cart, she roamed the aisles until satisfied with her options. She had thrown in some spaghetti and ground beef to make meatballs. Along with the spaghetti she also grabbed supplies to make spinach salad and a loaf of bread. For dessert, she figured they could go out to the ice cream parlor she had seen on the opposite side of the street.

After Hazel checked out, she made her way back to her car, stopping back in the book store to thank Betsy once again. She pulled her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked her car, tossing the grocery bags in the back seat. She shut the door, turning to open the driver's side door when she discovered a figure leaning casually against her door.

" Derek, right…?" Hazel struggled to remember his name properly, but she believed it to be something along those lines. It definitely started with a 'D'. Or did it? She really hoped she wasn't about to embarrass herself. The alcohol had somewhat impaired her memory.

" So you weren't lying about the Camaro?" The mystery man replied. Hazel assumed that meant that she'd got the name right.

" Why would I? She's my baby. I spent years working on her." Hazel explained, slightly insulted that he hadn't believed her. She casually reached for the handle to her door but Derek blocked her.

" You did a decent job." Hazel snapped her head up.

" _Decent?_" She hissed. How dare this pompous man come along and insult her car! Hazel was fuming.

" Get off my car, I'm supposed to be home." She moved for the door handle again but Derek didn't stop her this time. She scoffed, shoving him out of the way as she stood in front of the ajar door.

" What happened with Scott and Allison last night?" Hazel spun around, her curiosity getting the better of her.

" No clue, I drove Allison home, that was it." He held his hands up defensively and Hazel felt a bit of relief.

" Good, because she's with Scott. Don't try anything." Hazel tried her best to sound intimidating and was satisfied when his eyebrows shot up questioningly.

" She's not my type anyways." Derek whispered as Hazel climbed into her car. She hadn't heard him and she drove away with a need to escape the nagging feeling that something else was going on between Derek and Scott.

* * *

><p>That night, Hazel and Oliver enjoyed their dinner as they exchanged stories about their parents. After they finished, Hazel snatched her car keys off the counter and drove the two of them into town. She parked in front of the ice cream parlor and climbed out. When she reached the sidewalk, Oliver offered her his arm. She laughed, straightening her posture and accepting his offer with a sarcastic glare.<p>

" Well well, what do we have here?" Oliver pondered over the display of the various ice cream flavors and Hazel laughed, having slight déjà vu of her mother's foolish ways.

" I believe we have… 'Manic Mint Oreo Ice Cream'… Oh, and 'Rocky Balboa Road'! Why are these all named after 80's things?" Hazel questioned, reading each of the names as she began to like the ice cream parlor more and more.

" Well there's a reason it's called '80's Ice', that's the theme!" Oliver explained, turning to give his order to the woman behind the counter.

Hazel got a small cone of 'Cry Baby Cake Batter' with crumbled bits of Reese's Cups on top. She picked out a booth as she waited for Oliver to get his order. As she licked at her dripping ice cream, she noticed two familiar faces walk into the shop. She scooted down into her seat and avoided eye contact as they glanced around the parlor.

" Hazel!" She cursed mentally and put on a happy face.

" Scott! Stiles! Nice to see you…" She smiled and noticed Oliver out of the corner of her eyes.

" Boys! Not flirting with my sister, are you?" Oliver spoke loudly, attracting some attention from surrounding booths. Hazel shrank further into her seat, scooting over so Oliver could sit beside her.

" No! Of course not! Why would I?" Stiles replied almost too quickly. Hazel gave him a questioning look and he stumbled on his words.

" I mean— It's not like she's not pretty, cause she's gorgeous! It's just… OW!" Stiles was silenced by a smack on the arm from Scott.

" I'm kidding." Oliver said with a serious expression on his face.

" Oh…" Stiles let out a breath with this revelation and gave Hazel a tentative smile.

" Not interested." Hazel snapped. Stiles nodded, seeming to be used to that response.

" Well, see you guys later. We're trying to enjoy sibling time." Oliver shooed them off and Hazel let out a breath of relief when they were out of sight.

" So, speaking of boys you're flirting with…" Oliver led into the conversation with ease and Hazel rolled her eyes.

" There is one guy. He's really frustrating, but it's kind of interesting. But he's older." Hazel explained.

" Sweetie, I'm not mom, or dad, I don't care about that. So long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with whoever you go for. But don't go whoring around town just because I don't care! I have a reputation to uphold as _the _town whore, you would just ruin that." Oliver smiled as he spoke and Hazel kicked him gently under the table.

" I won't steal your street corners, Oliver, I promise." Hazel held her hand up in defense and he laughed.

" Now who is he?" Oliver pestered.

" That's for me to know and you to 'dot, dot, dot'." Hazel replied with a smug smile. She scooted out the opposite side of the booth and made her way back to the restrooms.

After washing her hands, she returned to the booth to find Oliver nowhere in sight. She walked over to the abandoned booth slowly and noticed a note on the bench he had just been sitting on.

_Hazel,_

_ I needed to run across street to pick up breakfast. Donuts sounded good to me. Meet me at the car in 15. _

_-Oliver_

Hazel rolled her eyes, annoyed with the fact that Oliver despised cell phones. His many notes around the house made that fact very clear. She pocketed the scrap of paper and glanced around the parlor once, hoping to find a familiar face. No such luck. She sighed, pulling out her keys and deciding to sit in the car and wait for Oliver to return.

* * *

><p>When she pushed the door open, she was met with a chilled breeze. She shivered, wishing she had grabbed a jacket earlier. The streets were nearly emptied, with just a few strays wandering off the beaten path. Hazel unlocked her car, climbing in the driver's side and blasting the heat.<p>

As she waited for Oliver, she noticed something in her rearview mirror. Two glowing red orbs hovered in the darkness a few parking spots back. Hazel squinted, trying to find the source of the mystery red orbs, but a knock on the passenger window distracted her focus.

" I've got jelly filled donuts!" Oliver sang as he plopped down in the seat next to Hazel. She gave him a smile and returned her stare back to her rearview mirror to find that the red orbs had disappeared. _Weird._


	3. Chapter 3

That Monday, Hazel lazily made her way through the school. Her classes blurred together until last period came around. She spent the class working on a sculpture of a magnificent tree. It was burnt black and had distinct branches reaching in every direction. Hazel had no clue where the inspiration had risen from, but she just went with it.

As her fingers gently brushed more black paint onto the sculpture, she began to feel as though someone was watching her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar shy face glancing over at her every few moments. A smile played on the corner of her lips as she continued to work. She felt a sense of satisfaction whenever someone watched her work.

" See something you like?" Hazel muttered, setting down her paintbrush as she looked up at the blushing boy beside her.

" It's nice." He whispered almost silently and Hazel smiled, returning to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>After school was over, Lydia ended up cornering Hazel at her locker and tricked her into joining her to watch lacrosse practice after school. Lydia was insistent on mending the relationship between Hazel and Peter after the 'accident' at her party. Apparently Peter had a bigger mouth than he let on and had told Jackson who then told Lydia.<p>

" You two have to get together, he's totally perfect for you." Lydia gossiped as she dragged Hazel out onto the bleachers.

" I already have my eyes on someone, Lydia." Hazel responded, playing with a loose string on her sleeve.

" WHO?" Lydia whispered loudly. Hazel opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she noticed that Scott had gone still on the field.

" What's wrong?" Hazel questioned, straightening up to try and get a better look as Stiles rushed out onto the field. He whispered something in his friend's ear and they both ran off towards the locker room.

" Who knows? Scott's a freak." Lydia responded, not even bothering to look after where the two boys disappeared.

" Now tell me who it is!" Lydia insisted, poking Hazel in the side repeatedly until Hazel spoke.

" His name is Derek. He's older." Hazel said, hopping off the bleachers and going after the two boys.

She stumbled into the hallway and paused, listening for their location. A noise clattered from the locker room and Hazel tried to shove the door open, but it was locked.

" Stiles! Scott! Are you guys okay?" She hollered, pounding on the door with her fist.

After a few moments, the door clicked and Stiles slipped into the hall. He grabbed Hazel by the elbow and led her away from the locker room. He guided her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them.

" I told you Stiles, not interested." Hazel scoffed, Stiles just rolled his eyes at her as he paced around the room.

" You need to stay away from Derek." Stiles finally said, coming around full circle to be face to face with Hazel.

" How the hell did you even know about that?" Hazel questioned. She didn't see what the big deal was. She had only spoken to Derek twice, she was sure that nothing would come out of it but it wasn't a crime for a girl to crush.

" I know more than you do. Derek is a bad guy, Hazel. Like REALLY bad." Stiles had his hands on Hazel's shoulders at this point and he shook her for emphasis.

" How bad?" Hazel asked, gently brushing Stiles' hands off her shoulders.

" That body in the woods… that was Derek's doing." Stiles whispered. There was a note of worry in his tone and Hazel could see it in his eyes.

" Okay, that's pretty bad. I'll stay away from him. It's not like I'm chasing after him anyways, he's the one that keeps popping up in unwanted places." Hazel exclaimed, throwing her arms up and rolling her eyes.

" Just stay away from him, promise?" Stiles held up his pinky and winked and Hazel let out a laugh, linking pinkies with Stiles.

" I promise."

* * *

><p>Hazel didn't arrive at home until late that night. By the time she got home from her first shift at 'Betsy's Books', Oliver was already passed out on the couch with the TV still on. Hazel clicked it off and walked over to the fridge, hoping for some leftovers. She yanked open the fridge, finding a box of leftover Chinese food with a note reading 'dinner'. She shut the fridge, opening up the box quickly as her other hand searched for a fork.<p>

She vacuumed up the food in minutes and went searching through the pantry for a snack before she started her homework. Grabbing a box of Oreos, she snatched her backpack off the floor and quietly snuck upstairs. She pushed her door open using her hip and tossed her bag and the box of Oreos on the bed.

She snatched a pair of pajamas off the floor and strutted into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts and turned on the water to wash her face. It was at that moment that she realized something. She never heard her bag and the Oreos hit the bed…

Her hand immediately went to the doorknob and she swung the door open to reveal a familiar, but severely unwanted face lounging on her bed. He looked up at her, green eyes shining as he popped an Oreo into his mouth and smiled.

" Those are mine!" It shouldn't have been her first reaction, but she was pissed. She marched over to her bed and swiped the box out of his hands, holding them close to her.

" Would you keep it down?" Derek hissed at her, moving to lock her bedroom door. She noticed what he was doing and moved to intercept him, but he was faster.

" What the hell are you doing in my room?" Hazel asked, slowly backing away from the semi-stranger in front of her.

" I wanted to talk."

" There's this thing called a cell phone… Or maybe you should try knocking. Either way, get out or I'll scream." Hazel had backed up all the way to her bathroom door and she glanced at it, hoping to escape and call the cops on her cell, which happened to be in her bathroom.

" Don't." Derek warned. Hazel moved with lightening quick speed and slammed her bathroom door shut, diving for her phone. She clicked the home button twice, but it seemed that her luck had ran out. It was dead.

A hand wrapped around her arm and she was dragged back into her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and held up a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet.

" You wanted to talk, talk." Hazel whispered, feeling fearful now that she knew he had committed murder.

" Look, what Stiles said isn't true. I'm innocent." Derek said. Hazel didn't believe him in the slightest, but she was having trouble keeping her focus. He was way too close to her right now, his scent was overwhelming. He smelled of pine and musk, the two things that Hazel loved.

It was almost as if Derek could hear Hazel's heart pounding, because he let out a soft chuckle and took a small step back. It wasn't enough, Hazel was still caught up in his scent.

" I don't believe you." Hazel whispered, her breath hitching as he raised his eyebrows at her.

" It's the truth."

" Why does it matter that I know this?" Hazel asked, finding that she couldn't come up with an answer for that herself.

" It doesn't." Derek growled. Hazel looked down, fidgeting with her hands to avoid eye contact.

" Then leave." Hazel challenged. There was tension in the room and Hazel wanted to know what kind. She wasn't one to poke the bear, but she was curious. And everyone knew that curiosity killed the cat.

" Fine. " Derek hissed, yet he never moved from his position standing right in front of her.

After several grueling moments of silence, Hazel stood up. She stood nose to nose with Derek, their eyes locking in an intense stare to see who would back down first. She noticed his eyes flicker down slightly and she smirked.

" I believe the window is right there, so off you go." She hissed as her hand gripped Derek's jacket, shoving him towards the open window.

" I'll see you soon." He replied before exiting out the window.

" Don't hold your breath, asshole." She muttered, slamming her window shut and locking it tight.

* * *

><p>Hazel woke up the next morning to hear that Derek had been arrested for the murder of the Jane Doe in the woods. She had expected to hear it on the news, but instead she heard it through the several voice mails and twenty texts from Stiles. Her phone vibrated so much it nearly made its way off the counter.<p>

Oliver left early that morning for work, leaving Hazel alone until her shift at Betsy's Books later that night. Hazel spent the length of her morning ditching school and stretched out on the couch with the package of Oreos from the previous night lying on her stomach. When noon rolled around, Hazel decided to give Stiles a call back.

" Hazel! Where have you been, you aren't at school? I was just about to call you again! Actually, I was just about to drive over to your house to see if you were okay." Stiles began to ramble and Hazel was immediately confused.

" Is there a reason why you are freaking out?" Hazel questioned, becoming increasingly annoyed with Stiles' random rants.

" YES! Scott knows that Derek visited you last night. Then he threatened me with it when I was interrogating him in my dad's cop car!" Stiles replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

" So that's what that was about. That man has got some serious sexual tension issues, did you know that?" Hazel mused, popping another Oreo into her mouth.

" What? No, listen, I'm coming over anyways, I lost Scott and I need some help figuring out where he'd go. I'll be there in thirty seconds." Stiles replied, hanging up.

Seconds later the front door swung open and Stiles came rushing in, closing and locking it behind him. He spun around only to freeze in place. Hazel was still in her pajamas from the night before, which consisted of a loose t-shirt and underwear, nothing else. Stiles' eyes swept over her figure, lingering on her long legs and finally settling on her annoyed expression plastered on her face.

" I'm gonna go put on some pants, maybe if you had given me a warning and knocked, this wouldn't be so AWKWARD!" She yelled at Stiles as she sprinted upstairs.

Hazel emerged from her bedroom minutes later in the same t-shirt and some yoga pants. Stiles had made himself at home and was currently snacking on her Oreos.

" So why weren't you wearing pants?" Stiles questioned.

" Why are you?" Hazel replied, sticking her tongue out and causing Stiles to turn beet red.

He was about to reply when his phone started buzzing on the glass coffee table, echoing through the whole house. He snatched it up and read the message on the screen before tossing it back on the couch and popping another Oreo in his mouth.

" Found him, he's fine." Stiles mumbled between Oreos.

" And you are still here because…?" Hazel questioned.

" I'm keeping you company!" Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at her angered expression.

" I have work in an hour. Get out." Hazel hissed, grabbing Stiles by his arm and dragging him, quite easily actually, out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. She looked back at the coffee table, opened the door again and snatched the Oreos out of Stiles' hands before slamming it again.

She hated to admit it, but she loved messing with Stiles. He was actually kind of cute when he wasn't barging in on her pants-less. Maybe if he stopped with the whole 'Derek's a murderer' thing she would actually hang out with him. Oh well, he wasn't about to do that anytime soon so why bother thinking about it.

* * *

><p>With a half-hour left until closing, Hazel had resorted to doing the little bit of homework she had in order to keep her grades up. Betsy had left her in charge after Bill had a little accident at home. Hazel hadn't paid too much attention, all she could really pick out was something about a chicken and some other southern thing she had no clue about.<p>

She scribbled down the answer to her chemistry problem and glanced up at the sound of the bell ringing. A boy with short curly hair and blue eyes immediately disappeared behind one of the shelves. Hazel chewed on her bottom lip, recognizing him, but unable to come up with a name.

He peaked around the corner with a book in hand, glancing up at her for a second before replacing that book with a different one. Isaac! That was his name. It was the boy who sat next to her in sculpture class.

" Hey, Isaac! Can I help you find anything?" At the sound of her voice, the boy nervously dropped the book in his hand and muttered an apology.

" Oh, um, hey Hazel, no, I'm just, uh, looking." Hazel smiled. The boy's stuttering was adorable.

" At pirate romance erotica novels?" She questioned, looking at the book he had dropped on the floor. His face turned red as he mumbled an apology.

" I'm just messing with you. But really, what are you interested in?" _Besides me, obviously_ Hazel thought to herself. She wasn't oblivious to the way he constantly glanced at her during sculpture class and the blush that creeped up onto his cheeks whenever she caught him staring. It was cute, if he wasn't so shy she would probably give him a chance.

" Um, do you have any textbooks, I kind of dropped one of mine in the rain the other day…" Isaac muttered with a small smile. Hazel nodded, hopping onto the counter and flipping her legs around before sliding off and bounding to a section of books in the very back of the store.

" Which one do you need?" She questioned, unlocking a cabinet that contained several fairly used copies of the local high school's textbooks. Betsy kept them down there so she could trick people into buying the newer ones for more money before eventually filling the shelves with the undesireables.

" Chemistry and American Literature." Isaac replied, pointing out two used books under the counter.

" I'll give you these ones, they're cheaper." Hazel explained as she pulled out one copy of each textbook. She carried them over to the counter and used the swinging door to enter the back this time. She emerged a moment later with the books in tow. She set them on the counter as she searched for a sturdy enough bag behind the counter.

" I can carry them, it's fine." Isaac mumbled nervously and Hazel nodded in understanding.

" Alright, that will be $30 then." Hazel rang up his books and handed them to him as he pulled out a wad of crumpled up fives and ones. He gave a sheepish smile and Hazel accepted the crumpled up cash, smoothing it out before she counted it and entered it into the register.

" Have a nice night, Isaac." Hazel said, watching as he picked up his two used textbooks and walked out the front door, the bell clinging in a satisfying ring.

Twenty minutes later she began to circle the store, shelving the books that people had either sold back or donated earlier that day. When she was finished with that, she pulled out the mop and went about cleaning the shop. With five minutes left in her shift, she bagged the money in the register and locked it in the safe that Betsy kept hidden in the back. She paused when she heard the bell ring from the front of the store. She had already flipped the sign so she knew that whoever had decided to enter didn't care if they were open or not.

She hesitantly snuck around the corner and noticed a dark looming figure slip behind one of the bookshelves. She froze, reaching for her chemistry book to use as a weapon as a flash of a shadow came from further down the row. She glanced down at her cellphone on the counter and looked back up to see a familiar but excruciatingly unwelcome face standing in front of her.

" Derek? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you in jail?" Hazel questioned, backing away from the counter and towards the back room as he hopped over the counter with ease and glared at her retreating figure.

" We need to talk." Derek growled as his hand shot out and blocked her escape route. She glanced in the other direction but he caught on and slammed his other hand on the wall behind her. She was trapped in his arms and shaking with fear.

"I'm good." Hazel smiled and slammed the chemistry textbook down on Derek's manhood. He crumpled over in pain and she took that as her chance to bolt. She darted into the back room and out the back door, snatched her keys off the table and didn't stop running until she reached her car.

" You're more annoying than Stiles." A voice said behind her and suddenly she was yanked backwards before being pushed up against her car. She was face to face with the fairly rude green-eyed murderer and her cell phone was still inside. She mentally swore at herself, seeing as how last night, she didn't think he had actually committed the murder, but now she was seeing him in an all new light.

" Get away from me!" Hazel screamed, thrashing out from underneath him as his grip on her tightened.

" Listen! I didn't do it, and Scott and Stiles need to tell you what's really going on. Then maybe you'll get what's going on around here." Derek snarled, pushing himself off her and starting to walk away.

She was left there, shaking as she tried to process what had just happened. It wasn't until a familiar soft voice interrupted her thoughts that she realized she was still standing against her car.

" Hazel, are you okay? Who was that guy?" She lifted her eyes to see Isaac standing in front of her, concern lacing his blue eyes. She signed, rubbing her eyes before she stood up and walked back towards the book store to grab her phone.

" Come with me, I don't want to be alone." Hazel explained, turning back around and taking Isaac's hand in hers as she led him back into the shop.

After she grabbed her phone, she let go of Isaac's hand. Gathering the rest of her school supplies and shoving them into her bag. She went and locked the front door and turned back to see Isaac staring at her. He blushed and quickly looked back at his feet.

" You need a ride home?" Hazel asked as she led him back out the back door and onto the street.

" I actually was just heading there, you don't have to though." Isaac mumbled, causing Hazel to automatically decide that she was going to do exactly that.

She pulled up at the address Isaac had given her and he gave her a quick thank you before moving to exit her car. Her hand shot out and she grabbed his arm, causing him to jump slightly. She made a split decision right then and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks, for staying with me." Hazel smiled, pulling back and watching as a huge smile spread across his face as he stumbled out of her car.

She laughed at his goofy smile before driving off and arriving home twelve minutes later. She pulled into the driveway, sleepily crawled up the porch steps and slipped into the house unnoticed. She made her way upstairs and collapsed on her bed seconds later, the exhaustion overcoming her as she slipped into blissful dreams of boys with blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, the next time Hazel saw Scott and Stiles, she was hunting for answers. With that in mind, it was almost as though they knew she was looking for them because every time she neared them they disappeared. Regardless of the fact that Derek had pretty much attacked her the other night, she took his words into consideration. She had suspected something was going on with Stiles and Scott, but she never truly thought about it. The fact that she met them while they were out searching for a dead body in the woods should've been clue enough that they were strange.

It wasn't until during free period that she finally got them alone. She had sneakily followed them into an empty classroom and she closed the door loudly, capturing their attention.

" Hazel, uh, what are you doing?" Scott stumbled on his words and Hazel made a point to lock the door and draw the shades.

" Does Derek threatening me last night mean anything to you? He practically attacked me in the book store!" Hazel exclaimed. Stiles' eyes widened as he and Scott shared a look.

" He told me to ask you what the hell is going on, so spill Batman and Robin." Hazel crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Stiles and Scott whispered into each other's ears.

" Alright fine. You tell her Scott." Stiles threw his hands up, spinning around and giving Hazel a quick glare.

" I'm only telling you this so you stay away from Derek." Scott began, rubbing his hands together as he searched for the right words. Eventually he gave up and threw his hands up to his face, but when he removed them, his eyes were a golden glow and his ears had elongated. His face was contorted while side burns had developed, running all the way down the start of his jawbone.

" Huh, so you're a werewolf? I should've known." Hazel laughed. Stiles spun back around in confusion and Scott shifted back to normal.

" Wait, you know about werewolves?" Stiles questioned, extremely confused.

" Well, yeah. I'm not oblivious to what goes on in this town. I came from one just like it, except there were hunters to even everything out." Hazel explained, sitting on top of one of the desks. She expected this to take a while.

" There are hunters here too. Are you a werewolf?" Scott asked, stepping forward as his eyes searched over her body, lingering in a couple places on the way down.

" No, I'm something much better, human." Hazel laughed as Stiles shook his head.

" Then how do you know?" Scott demanded.

" I just do, okay, drop it Scotty boy." Hazel practically yelled. Scott backed up, hands up in surrender.

" Now spill, who's involved, knowingly and unknowingly." Hazel questioned. She needed to know who to trust, but more importantly, who not to trust.

" Knowingly, that would be Scott, Derek, me and you. Unknowingly would be Allison, her father, her aunt Kate, and pretty much all the other hunters. They only know about Derek, and Allison doesn't know at all." Stiles explained, holding up a finger for each person involved.

" Who's the Alpha?" Hazel questioned. Stiles and Scott shared a look and glanced back over at Hazel who was starting to get impatient.

" We have no idea, we thought it was Derek, but he's just a Beta, like Scott. Except that he was born a werewolf." Stiles mumbled, his words a slightly incoherent mess. Hazel thought about suggesting a speech therapist for him, he mumbled too much.

" Okay, I have to get to class. Stay out of trouble until I can see you again, so till Friday? Think you can manage that?" Hazel questioned sarcastically. Scott nodded and Stiles shook his head. At least she knew who the real troublemaker was.

" See you guys Friday."

* * *

><p>Hazel went through the rest of the day in a haze, barely paying attention in a single one of her classes. Peter tried to talk to her a few times, due to Lydia's persistent bothering that she and him should 'give it another shot'. Around the fourth time that Peter popped up at her locker, Hazel was ready to burst.<p>

" Peter, I think you're great, but I'm _so_ not interested right now. It's not you, I swear, I just haven't gotten over my last boyfriend yet." Hazel explained, telling the complete and honest truth. Her last boyfriend lingered in her thoughts everyday.

" Anyone I know?" Peter questioned, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Hazel rolled her eyes. Boys were such drama queens.

" No, he's from my old town." Hazel replied, biting back tears as she spoke. He shrugged, turning around and walking off. A tear rolled down Hazel's cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

Instead of going to her next period class, she sprinted to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Her back slid down the wall until she was lying in a heap on the ground. Her mind was stuck on _him_. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and he ruined her. He couldn't have just left things alone. That one night in that stupid damn town ruined everything.

When Hazel finally calmed down, she stood up and unlocked the door, slipping into the deserted hallway. She started to head towards her last period class, but decided against it and walked outside into the parking lot instead. She raced for Ruby and climbed inside, letting more tears slip down her cheeks. Her fingertips brushed her hair behind her ears, revealing the small tattoo behind her right ear. She had gotten it the night after the accident. It was her daily reminder of what had happened and she stared at it briefly before letting her hair fall back over it.

She still loved him, even if he was a thousand miles away. But that one night had turned him into a psychotic monster. Even if she could see him again, things would never be the same. He seemed perfectly normal to the average human being, but to Hazel, he was a murderous werewolf. One date night gone wrong and she had seen his true colors. He was just like any other werewolf, but having already lived with bipolar disorder, when he turned, he went completely insane. Hazel would always love him, but for now, she just wanted to be away from him for her own safety. He was dangerous, and if he found out where she went, he'd probably kill her himself.

* * *

><p>She drove home in a hurry, relieved when she saw an empty driveway. At least she wouldn't get chewed out by Oliver for ditching last period. She was about to go inside when she saw a familiar figure standing in the tree line. She tossed her bags on the porch and went around to the back of the house. Derek stood there, arms crossed as she approached him.<p>

" I really should get some mountain ash, wouldn't want you making another appearance in my bedroom." Hazel smirked, stopping a couple of feet in front of him.

" And since when is that a bad thing?" Derek shot back. Hazel flushed furiously and opened her mouth to talk but Derek beat her to it.

" How did you know?" Derek questioned, his voice stern.

" I just do. Drop it Derek." Hazel hissed. Derek smirked, taking a step forward. Hazel took a step back and his expression turned back to boredom.

" You know too much, I want to know how." Derek growled, stepping forward again. Hazel stood her ground, not willing to give up that easily. He took another step forward and they now stood inches apart.

" What is with you?" Hazel finally burst out. She threw her hands up and motioned to his whole body, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down.

" You get all 'sexual-tension' with me one night, and then the next day you go around threatening me! You're a freaking mystery, Hale." Hazel ranted, reaching up to shove Derek, but he caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her closer to him.

" Then you should probably stay away from me." Derek growled, his green eyes glowing as he looked down at her.

" I plan on it." Hazel muttered as her eyes locked with his.

" Stay the hell away from me, Hale." She spat out his name and sprinted back to her house.

* * *

><p>Hazel awoke on Friday with a slight migraine. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, silencing the obnoxious beeping. Slipping out of the warmth of her bed, she stumbled into her bathroom, leaving the light switch off and relying on the dim light that shone through the window. She rubbed her eyes, groaning in pain as she clutched her skull. She didn't know why, but she'd been having constant migraines over the summer and just when she thought they had disappeared, they were back again.<p>

Looking into her mirror, she frowned at her reflection. Her bangs hung in front of her face, but it was blurred. She groaned, realizing she forgot to get more contacts. No wonder her eyes had been hurting so much lately! That also seemed to explain the migraines. She opened up the mirror cabinet and pulled out her glasses. She hadn't worn them since before her mom was in the hospital, but as she put them on she felt a pang of sadness. Her black Ray Bans highlighted her prominent cheekbones and helped conceal the permanent blue tones under her eyes. They also caused her to look like a spitting image of her mother, minus the hair and eyes of course. She shook this off, lifting up her glasses so she could apply a thin layer of foundation. She dabbed some concealer under her eyes and applied a few coats of mascara. She grabbed a fluffy brush and some light pink blush and added a tint of color to her cheeks. When she was finished she tipped her glasses back down and ran a comb through her hair. She split her bangs at her part and straightened them so they didn't lay directly in her face. Satisfied with her work, she exited her bathroom and returned to her bedroom, making her way straight towards her closet.

She had gone on several more shopping sprees after arriving at Beacon Hills, but her closet still seemed empty to her. She snatched her favorite black high-waisted skater skirt off its hanger and tossed it onto her bed. It took some rummaging through her closet until she found a red and black plaid shirt and a black corset top. She slipped out of her pajamas and laced up the black corset top before slipping on her skirt and tugging her plaid shirt over top. She left the first couple buttons of the plaid top unbuttoned, but tied it in a knot where it met her skirt. She stepped into her black combat boots and snatched her backpack off the floor.

" I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine! I got a love and I know that it's all mine, OH-OH-WOAH." Hazel paused at the top of the stairs as Oliver's singing echoed throughout the house. Stifling a laugh, she took the steps two at a time and bounded into the kitchen to the familiar scent of bacon and eggs.

" Mmm, bacon." Hazel mumbled as she shoved a strip of bacon into her mouth. She set her bag on the seat next to her and smiled at Oliver as he turned around.

" Those glasses make you look like her." Oliver said with a genuine smile on his goofy face. Hazel blushed, shoving another spoonful of eggs into her mouth.

" Don't forget to breathe." Oliver muttered, spinning back around and returning to cooking his own food.

When Hazel was finished, she grabbed her keys out of the key bowl and threw her bag into her car, pausing a moment before climbing in herself. After her encounter with Derek, she had taken some extra precautions and had a light dusting of mountain ash surrounding her house, but she still felt like he was watching.

* * *

><p>Hazel got to school early and as soon as she parked, the two dorks she had planned on talking to decided to pop up in front of her car. She let out a small yelp and held a hand to her chest. It took her a second to catch her breath and she shrugged her backpack over her shoulder before stepping out of her car. Scott was the first one next to her and he shut her car door for her, motioning for her to hurry up.<p>

" So I had this dream last night that I was with Allison…" Scott began, and Hazel immediately threw her hands up.

" Scott, I don't want to hear about _those _kinds of dreams!" Hazel exclaimed, giving him a serious glare as he looked back at her in confusion.

" Oh, it wasn't like that! No, we were on a bus and, well actually it was somewhat like that in the beginning, but anyways… I lost control and I wolfed out in front of her while we were making out. Then I attacked her and it just felt so real…" Scott continued talking but Hazel was distracted when she noticed a police cruiser parked over by a bus. An ambulance was backing up and she noticed the back door to the bus had been torn apart. Blood splattered all over the back and she held a hand out to stop Stiles. He questioned her action but when his gaze followed hers he smacked Scott in the chest.

" I think it was real, Scott." Stiles muttered. Scott's eyes followed Hazel's and Stiles'. Not even two seconds later, Scott was sprinting into the building, desperately searching for Allison.

" I'm sure she's fine Scott!" Hazel yelled as she followed closely behind. Scott was raging as he searched the crowd of students that walked aimlessly around the halls.

" I can't find her!" Scott growled, swinging around and connecting his fist with someone's poor locker. It crumpled under the pressure and Hazel's eyes widened. She gripped Scott's wrist and pulled him away from the crime scene so no one would know that he had caused it. He pushed past Hazel and went to go out the front door only to run into the troublesome brunette herself.

" Hey, Scott!" Allison smiled, her eyes glittering as she looked up at Scott.

" Allison…" He went to say more but they were interrupted by a very pissed off Jackson arriving at his crumpled up locker. Stiles ducked into the nearest classroom and Hazel just strode right up to him with a fake look of interest plastered on her face.

" Aw, what happened to your locker, Jackson?" She kept the rest of her snide remark to herself, not exactly thrilled by Jackson, but she was friends with Lydia and wanted it to stay that way.

" I have no idea. Who did this?" He yelled out, causing some of the smaller students in the hall to cringe.

" Calm down, I'll go get the janitor and tell him to fix it." Hazel said, patting Jackson on the arm before walking off.

She knocked on the door to the principal's office and he hollered for her to come in.

" Someone vandalized Jackson Whittemore's locker, you should probably tell the janitor." Hazel muttered before quickly slipping back into the hall. She shot a quick thumbs up to Jackson and let out a sigh. Keeping herself on Jackson's good side was going to take a whole lot of effort. But just because she knew Scott and Stiles' secret didn't mean she was going to let her social life go to shit.

She arrived in first period chemistry and slid into the seat next to Scott. When Mr. Harris started talking she paid close attention, not wanting to get in trouble like Scott and Stiles seemed to do everyday. He slammed a hand down on Scott's desk and gave them both a sour look before relocating Stiles to the back and Scott to the front. The girl that replaced Scott's empty seat shot Hazel a quick smile before looking back down at her notes.

" Hey, it looks like they found something!" The girl sitting closest to the row of windows, Harley, shouted over the buzz of noise in the class.

Everyone pushed back their chair and rushed over to the window to see an older man being hauled out of the bus and into the back of an ambulance. At first, everyone assumed him to be dead, but a sudden scream pierced the air as the man began to thrash around in panic. The paramedics were forced to strap him down and Hazel shivered, scared for the man, but more importantly, scared that Scott had something to do with it. Apparently Scott had the same thought because when their eyes met there was a look of pure terror on his face.

* * *

><p>The next time they met up again was at lunch. Hazel grabbed an apple off her lunch tray and began to chew at it when Scott finally joined her and Stiles. He was about to start talking when Lydia slid into the seat next to Hazel. She was followed by Allison sliding into the seat next to Scott. Jackson and Peter arrived shortly after and slid into the two seats at the end. Danny arrived seconds later and gave Peter a dirty look.<p>

" Get lost, Peter." Jackson hissed, jerking his thumb behind him as a signal.

" What, why?"

" Because Danny didn't fuck things up with Hazel." Jackson stated. Peter rolled his eyes at him and stood up, swiping his tray off the table as he walked away. Danny slid into his spot and shot Hazel a warm smile.

" So who do you guys think it was this morning?" Allison questioned. She bit into her pear and glanced around as everyone contemplated the answer.

" Probably some drug addict moron who was going to end it anyways." Jackson muttered as if it was the most obvious fact.

" Actually, his name is Garrison Myers, he's the bus driver…" Stiles said, passing his phone around so the other could get a glimpse at the article.

" Can we change the subject?" Lydia hissed, turning to Scott and Allison before speaking again. " What are we doing tonight?" Hazel bit down on her tongue to keep from laughing at the dumbfounded look on Scott and Allison's faces.

" 'We'?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrows at the strawberry blonde girl.

" Yes, you, me, Jackson and Scott." Lydia explained. Scott shot Allison a worried look and they whispered something before turning back to Lydia.

" Alright, what are we doing?" Allison asked. Hazel glanced down at her watch and excused herself before she could hear Lydia's brilliant plan.

* * *

><p>Hazel slipped into the art room in silence, glad that she was completely alone. She rushed over to her art project and pulled it off the shelf. It was simple, yet stunning. The black branches of the bare tree extended in all different directions, while black bits of glitter sparkled in the light. It was beautiful. She thought back to her mother's cancer and she realized that the tree she was holding in her hand was a perfect metaphor. How ironic.<p>

Hazel shoved the tree back onto the shelf and looked at it with disgust. The bareness of it made her think of the shriveled up being her mom had become. But she was still strong until the end. Hazel shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts before turning around and walking out the door.

She floated through her next few classes until finally the last bell rang. She noticed Scott sprinting out of the parking lot on his bike and she doesn't question it. He was probably just late for work. Deciding not to chance it, she made her way over to Stiles and shot her hand out just as he was about to close his Jeep door.

" Where's Scott rushing off to?" Hazel questioned.

" Work." Stiles replied, somewhat shocked by Hazel's newfound interest in the dynamic duo.

" Good…" Hazel mumbled, rubbing her eyes before letting her glasses fall back on her nose.

" Hey, wait, I want to talk to you about how you know." Stiles said, his voice faltering as Hazel's eyes narrowed.

" You know what, okay. Meet me at my house in twenty. But if you tell anyone about it, I will kill you Stilinski. And if you don't think I'm serious, you can just ask Scott, because he can hear my heartbeat, and he knows if I'm lying." Hazel threatened Stiles with ease and he held his hands up in surrender before driving off.

Hazel arrived at her house seconds before Stiles and she unlocked the front door and waited for him to come in. He bounded up the steps in a hurry and she slammed the door shut behind him, grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him upstairs into her room. She shut the door behind them and turned on some music on low. She flipped through some songs until she came across a loud heavy metal song.

" Um, what are you doing?" Stiles questioned as she dragged him into her bathroom while she turned on the shower.

" There's a very annoying werewolf with super hearing currently stalking me. I don't like people eavesdropping." Hazel explained, leading him back over to her bed and sitting next to him with her legs tucked underneath her.

" Ah, that makes sense. Is that why there's a shit ton of mountain ash in your yard?" Stiles questioned, rubbing a small amount off the bottom of his shoes.

" Precisely." Hazel laughed.

" Alright, so how do you know all this? Scott may have forgotten about it but it has been eating me up, I want to know." Stiles questioned.

" Okay. So it all started this one night…"

* * *

><p>" Wow." Stiles muttered when she finished talking. He was currently staring at the tattoo behind her ear and she covered it back up with her hair. Satisfied that she was done, she walked into her bathroom and turned off her shower and the blaring music.<p>

" You can't tell anyone. It's for my own safety. I think he may have people in California looking for me." Hazel explained, sitting back down on the bed next to Stiles. He had taken it surprisingly well, but it was still settling on him just how serious the situation was.

" You mean I can't tell anyone that you have a sociopathic homicidal ex-boyfriend stalking you? Good deal." Stiles said, giving Hazel a reassuring smile. His phone beeped and he flipped it open to see an incoming message from Scott.

" Ah, I gotta go Hazel, Scotty Boy calls." Stiles said, waving his phone in the air as he stood up and walked towards the door.

" Alright, but Stiles… If you tell anyone, I will not hesitate to send him in your direction when he finds me." Hazel said with a sadistic smile on her face. With that, she slammed her bedroom door in his face and listened as he started his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you guys for favoriting and following this story, please let me know what you guys think with a review and I'll be sure to post another chapter sometime later this week. Enjoy :) This chapter will go more into the background of Hazel's whole involvement with the werewolves._**

* * *

><p><em>Hazel sat alone in a crowded café, her eyes never straying from the book in her hands. She occasionally sipped from a warm mug of coffee as the people around her went about their business. It wasn't until an unwelcomed body slid into the seat across from her that she finally looked up. Her glasses hung on the tip of her nose and she pushed them up before marking the page she was on and closing the book.<em>

_ " May I help you?" Hazel questioned, looking the stranger up and down with a small smile on her lips._

_ " My apologies, the name's Damien." Hazel nearly froze at his perfect British accent. She met his sparkling blue eyes and smiled, extending her hand to shake his._

_ He took it in his and instead of shaking his hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles._

_ " Wow, you sure are old-fashioned." Hazel scoffed, pulling her hand back and giving him a joking smirk._

_ " Well, I couldn't let a beautiful woman like yourself sit alone, now could I?" He replied, flashing his perfectly whitened teeth at her as he smiled. She pinched her arm under the table, wondering if the man in front of her was just a hallucination, or if he was really that perfect._

_ " Well, this beautiful woman actually has to get going." She muttered, standing up so fast that her chair knocked over. She stumbled to sit it back up and mumbled an apology before snatching her book and keys off the table and sprinting out the door._

_ " Wait, could I at least get your name?" Damien had followed her outside and she paused, considering giving it to him._

_ " Hazel, Hazel Johnson."_

* * *

><p>Hazel awoke with a start, sucking in deep breaths as she relived her first memory of meeting Damien. She had changed her last name so she could fit in better with Oliver, but also so Damien couldn't track her down. She couldn't risk him finding her. She could only imagine the horrors he'd have waiting for her if he ever found her.<p>

An obnoxious buzzing noise broke her away from her thoughts. She snatched her phone off the nightstand table and unlocked it, discovering twelve missed calls from Stiles and three texts. Hazel sighed, dialing the first number on her contacts as she made her way into her bathroom. She set her phone on the counter and put it on speakerphone as she began to strip out of her pajamas.

** " **Hazel! Um, I was just calling to see if you were still okay after last night." Stiles muttered. Hazel laughed, rolling her eyes as she shimmied out of her boxer shorts and stood in her matching bra and underwear, searching the room for her polka dot robe.

" Am I on speaker?" Stiles question, the echo clear in her small bathroom.

" I'm currently standing practically naked in my bathroom, I'm multitasking, but I can't seem to find my robe… Weird. Anyways, thanks for checking up on me." Hazel said as she exited her bathroom she froze, her eyes bugging out as she nearly screamed at the sight of the figure on her bed.

" DAMMIT STILES! Do you just know when I'm not dressed or something?" She screeched as she picked her pajamas off the floor and held them against her chest to prevent Stiles from seeing any more than he already had.

" Woah, sorry, didn't realize you were changing…" Stiles mumbled, his eyes slowly wandering from her eyes to her chest as a goofy smile spread across his face. She chucked her t-shirt at him and while he was distracted she slipped into a loose black t-shirt and some plum colored jeans.

" Why are you here? And who let you in? Oliver's at work…" She questioned, going about her usual morning routine as she spoke. She carefully drew on some eyeliner and quickly applied a little bit of mascara.

" I wanted to see if you had plans tonight actually. Scott and I were going to go check out the bus to see if he could remember anything." Stiles suggested, playing with the ties on his hoodie.

" Maybe. I might go out with Lydia tonight." Hazel replied, noticing Stiles perk up at the mention of the drama queen herself.

" Lydia? What are you guys doing?" He questioned eagerly. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

" You are so crushing Stiles, it's adorable. And I have no clue. She just wants me to meet her at her house at 7." She shrugged, plopping down on the bed next to Stiles.

" I am not crushing on Lydia, don't be ridiculous, I would never—" Hazel pressed her lips against his and cut him off completely. He froze, unsure of what to do.

When she pulled away she was smiling, attempting to hold back her giggles.

" That's how I know you like her. You didn't kiss back. I think it's sweet. Maybe one day she'll feel the same." Hazel smiled, laughing at Stiles' stunned face.

" You know we could just do that again, for the hell of it. It'll be practice for when I have my shot with Lydia." Hazel burst out laughing, gripping her stomach at Stiles' suggestion. He looked offended but then began to laugh too.

" Stiles, I am so not into you like that. I have my eye on someone else." Hazel explained, laying back against her pillows.

" Derek. Oh come on Hazel, he's a total asshole." Stiles groaned. She gave him a dirty look and sat back up.

" No, not Derek. It's just this sweet guy in one of my classes. He's really quiet though, I just wish he'd make a move or something." She said, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

" Who?! Tell me! I can keep a secret!" Stiles exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

" Coming from the boy who blabbed about his best friend being a werewolf to a girl neither of them knows very well? Yeah, you're excellent at keeping secrets, Stiles." She retorted, giving him a snide glare.

" You're the one who cornered us! Besides it's not like you didn't know about werewolves already." Stiles replied, getting up from her bed and walking to the door.

" Just because I knew about them doesn't mean I wanted to." She whispered. Stiles bowed his head in an awkward silence, opening his mouth to figure out what to say before deciding to just walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Hazel was furious with Lydia.<p>

When she got to Lydia's house at 7 on the dot, there was a familiar Porsche parked out front and two familiar guys lounging in it. Turns out it was a double date between Lydia and Jackson, and Hazel and Peter.

" Lydia, I'm going to kill you." Hazel hissed as she approached the strawberry blonde drama queen standing on her front porch.

" Oh don't be so dramatic, it's just one date." Lydia smirked, tugging Hazel down the steps toward the Porsche.

" Yeah, one date with a guy I embarrassed myself with who then tried to hit on me several times after that. Should be fun." Hazel growled with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Lydia just pretended not to hear her as she slid into the back of the car.

" Hey Hazel, looking good." Jackson nodded back at her and she rolled her eyes, climbing in next to Lydia.

" Yeah Hazel, you look hot." Peter piped up beside Jackson and Hazel shot him a death glare.

Having no idea where the date was supposed to be, Hazel was surprised when they turned into the parking lot to some club she'd never heard of shoved into the back alleyways of Beacon Hills. She got out of the car, shocked that her outfit actually worked for the occasion. She glanced down at her tight black crop top and matching black high-waisted skirt, paired with some black combat boots and her favorite leather jacket. Damn, she should've just worn pajamas or something so Lydia wouldn't have dragged her into this.

Peter walked around the car, extending his arm in some attempt to be polite and Hazel took it with displeasure. They walked into the club without having to show any form of ID and Hazel soon saw why. The place was packed from wall to wall with drunken teens and stoners dancing around to loud rave music.

Peter led her onto the dance floor and they soon separated from Lydia and Jackson. Hazel allowed him to twirl her around as she continued to search for the brat that dragged her into this. She got a glimpse of strawberry blonde locks but they were all over a familiar jock. Gross, Hazel did not want to see them making out.

So Hazel just continued to dance, grinding up against Peter as he swayed to the music against her. After a few more minutes of dancing, Hazel decided to sneak off and give Oliver a call, in some miracle that he could come pick her up.

His phone rang several times before he finally answered, sounding just as drunk as every other asshole in this place.

" YOOOOHOOO! Hello, Hazel my darling, how is your fabulous night going?" Oliver cooed, followed by a series of giggles that were not his own.

" Are you… are you on a date?" Hazel questioned, listening closely.

" Why of course, how rude of me! Hazel, this is Logan, he's an athletic trainer for the gym I go to. Oh wait, you can't see him. Don't worry Hazel, he's cute!" Hazel groaned, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

" Okay, Oliver, could you and Logan come pick me up from this club I'm at. Lydia tricked me and I really don't want to be here anymore." Hazel questioned, ducking into another hallway that was a little less crowded.

" Sure thing, I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's the night club on 3rd street? We'll be there in 20 minutes, just wait outside with the bouncer." Oliver replied, hanging up shortly after.

Hazel did as Oliver said but as she turned to head back towards the front of the club, a body appeared in front of her, shoving her into the wall. She stumbled and suddenly she was dragged into a dark room and felt herself freeze as the door shut behind the mystery figure.

" DEREK! What the actual hell? You scared the hell out of me!" Hazel screeched, highly annoyed. The neighborhood big bad wolfboy just smirked, rolling his eyes at her behavior.

" Just keeping my eye on you, I don't trust that Peter kid." Derek muttered. Hazel just stood there, dumbstruck.

" You know, I thought I made the message pretty damn clear when I coated my yard with wolfsbane and mountain ash. I don't want anything to do with you, Derek, so stop following me." Hazel hissed, shoving him back slightly. He grabbed her wrist and she froze, fear coursing through her veins as the door behind him swung open and an annoyingly familiar face appeared.

" Hazel? What the hell is this? We're on a date." Peter growled, looking between her and Derek. She scrunched her eyes in confusion before realizing what it must have looked like from Peter's point of view.

" I was just leaving—" Derek began, but Hazel cut him off, wanting to get rid of the annoying little pest that happened to be named 'Peter'.

" He's my boyfriend. This is why I didn't want to go out with you." Hazel blurted out, moving her wrist out of Derek's grasp and clutching his hand with all the force she could manage as a slight threat to Derek.

To make it believable, Hazel turned towards Derek, leaning in swiftly and connecting her lips with his. It wasn't anything special, in fact Hazel wasn't enjoying it at all. She moved her lips against his roughly, waiting until she felt Peter's presence disappear until she broke away from his lips.

" Oh god that was awful." Hazel said, wiping her lips viciously with the back of her hand.

" Trust me it was worse for me. Did you kiss Stiles earlier? God I can taste it, I'm going to kill him." Derek mumbled, moving for the door.

" Derek, I seriously do not like you. At all. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but if it gets Peter out of my way, why not." Hazel shrugged, pushing past Derek into the crowded hallway and onto the dance floor.

She made her way out the front door and stood patiently waiting for Oliver to pull up. She made small talk with the bouncer and kicked around a rock with her shoe for a good 15 minutes before she started to worry. Oliver should've been there by now. In a haste, she hurried down the alleyway and spotted Betsy's Books a couple blocks away, making her way towards it.

As Hazel approached the bookshop she noticed a familiar blue jeep at the stop sign down the street. She glanced at the shop before deciding to talk to Stiles instead. She sprinted down to his car and slapped her hand on his window, smiling a little as he jumped in his seat, looking around wildly.

" I need a ride." Hazel mumbled, opening his passenger door and climbing in. He just continued to stare.

" Please, Oliver was supposed to pick me up but he never showed, I think something's wrong." Hazel continued. Stiles finally nodded and drove off towards her house.

As they turned onto her street they noticed the first of the police cars. As soon as Stiles slowed Hazel jumped out of the car, stumbling towards her house in a panic. She could sense Stiles behind her, and turned to grab his wrist, dragging him along.

" OLIVER!" She screamed, feeling a sense of panic wash over her.

" Hazel, oh thank goodness!" She let out a sigh as Oliver appeared in front of her.

" What happened?" Hazel questioned, peering around Oliver to get a glimpse of torn up metal.

" I have no idea. Someone took a sledgehammer to my car or something. It's completely ripped apart so I called the cops to come check it out. I tried calling you to tell you I'd be late but then you showed up here so that about sums it up." Oliver explained and Hazel felt her vision turning black as she stared at her brother's torn up car.

On the hood of the car was a clear spiral and Hazel could tell that Stiles was thinking the same thing she was. The alpha was there. Hazel could sense it. She spun around, searching for the glaring red eyes somewhere in the crowd, but her luck was running out and she found herself giving up and turning back to Oliver.

" Well the Sheriff will take care of it, let's just get to bed. I've had a long night."


End file.
